


A Simple Question

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: "What if there was an evil version of you?"Deceit blinked and looked up from his spot on the bed. Virgil was sitting on a bean bag chair in one of the corners, looking down at his phone. "What?" He responded, confusion clear in his voice.





	A Simple Question

"What if there was an evil version of you?"

  
Deceit blinked and looked up from his spot on the bed. Virgil was sitting on a bean bag chair in one of the corners, looking down at his phone. "What?" He responded, confusion clear in his voice.

  
Virgil merely shrugged, "What if there was an evil you? I mean, with all this other dimension stuff, wouldn't it be possible...?"

  
Deceit shook his head, "Would that even- Wait, hold up." Sitting up, Deceit made short work of summoning Logan.

  
Once he appeared, Logan blinked and looked between the two, "Virgil? Mendax?"

  
While Deceit motioned for Logan to sit down on the bed with him, Virgil gave off a two finger salute towards the logical side, "Hey L."

  
"As much as I enjoy the company of you both, I was in the middle of scheduling for the next few weeks," Logan protested, although he did take up the offer to sit down.

  
"You _don't_ need a break," Deceit responded, moving to sit next to him. Patting him on the shoulder, he looked towards Virgil. "Besides, Virge had a question that I think would interest you."

  
This piqued Logan's interest and he shot the anxious side a questioning look, "Really? What kind of question, Virgil?"

  
"Other dimensional stuff," Virgil said, pocketing his phone for the time being.

  
"Specifically, he _didn't_ want to know if an evil version of me could possibly exist," Deceit added.

  
Logan took a moment to think before answering them, "Well, in theory, it would be possible. Just as it would be possible for there to be versions of any of us who...aren't exactly people we'd want to be near. After all, we do have an example we can go off of: Gunther and Insanity."

  
Deceit nodded his head, "Logan _doesn't_ has a good point, Virge."

  
"Yeah," Virgil agreed. Another thought came to him though. "Suppose each of us had to fight evil versions of ourselves. What would you guys do?"

  
"Punch him," Deceit said firmly. When he saw the other two just staring at him, he put his hands up in mock-defense. "What? If he's evil then he'd probably try to do the same...or worse. So might as well _not_ beat him to the "punch"." Both dark sides snickered as Logan groaned at the pun.

  
"If it's not Patton making the puns then it's someone else," Logan muttered, shaking his head, doing his best to mask the small smile on his face.

  
"Worth it," Deceit grinned before his expression became serious. "I'm _not_ serious, though. I'd punch an evil me in the face, among other things in self-defense - or in defense of our family. What about either of you?"

  
Logan sighed at Deceit's antics, "If something like that were to ever happen, I'd try to outsmart him and trap him."

  
"Like Fred from _Scooby-Doo_?" Virgil asked, tilting his head as he looked curiously at the other side.

  
"I suppose that would be an apt comparison, Virgil," Logan said, smiling a bit at him. "Though as Mendax brought up, if it came to the safety of our family, I would be more likely to fight."

  
"Aw, we love you too Lo," Virgil said, smirking at the slight blush on Logan's face.

  
"Indeed," Deceit added, wrapping his arm around Logan's waist this time. The blush grew stronger and Logan cleared his throat.

  
"Ahem, yes well, as is known the feeling is reciprocated," Logan uttered, unconsciously relaxing and leaning towards Deceit. "Anyway, I believe you have still yet to answer Virgil?"

  
Virgil shrugged his shoulders and got up. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the other side of Logan and wrapped his own arm around him. "You know how it is - fight or flight."

  
"And _not_ knowing you, you'd choose fight," Deceit replied.

  
"No doubt," Virgil said. "My job is to protect and if I have to fight an evil version of me to do it then I will."

  
The three sat in silence after that, just enjoying the company of the other two for several minutes. However, that silence was broken by Logan. "Out of curiosity, Virgil, where did that question even come from?"  
Virgil leaned back, placing his arms on the bed behind him, " _Kingdom Hearts_."

  
Logan seemed to accept this for an answer, "Ah yes, one of Thomas's favorite video game series."

  
"Oh yeah, _not_ because of Ventus and Vanitas, right?" Deceit asked, his eyes lighting up. While those two chatted about the lore of the series, Logan just shook his head, a smile on his face. Even though his work was waiting for him, he decided that it could wait for now. After all, he did need a break as Deceit said earlier, and spending time with two of his boyfriends seemed like the perfect way to take one.


End file.
